


Lust for love

by Renny224



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny224/pseuds/Renny224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Koga was born a girl instead of a boy? What if she was an omega? What if she never told anyone that she was a girl? What would Inuyasha think of her? Stay tune to read more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Origa Night Melody while reading this story.

The demon world was divided into three classes: alphas, betas and omegas. In the wolf clan, the alphas watched over the pack, the betas watched over the wolves and the omegas stayed in the caves to watch over the younglings. That simple right? Now the alpha leader must always have a successor ready to take the throne after he or she dies, but that didn't happen when I was born.

You see my father was the alpha ruling over the clan when I was born. He had high hopes for a son, but he ended up having a daughter instead. Though the worse part wasn't that I was a female cause I know a lot of other up to date packs that have female alphas of their own. It was because I was an omega female.

In my parents time omegas weren't allowed to run a pack because everyone thought they were too soft and weak. My mother and father didn't believe in what others said, so they hide the truth from the other pack leaders. To hide my omega scent I had to drink this elixir every month. My father knew I wasn't going to be taken seriously as a female pack leader, so he had my mother dress me in boy’s clothes.

To make me stronger my father trained me every day since I was seven on how to defeat other alphas that wanted to take over the throne. My mother taught me how to fight my regular omega urges to submit to any overpowering alpha or beta that came my way. Now 500 years later I took over as the new pack leader after my father died of old age.

As the new leader of the Eastern wolf clan it was my responsibility to watch over everyone, but it wasn't easy. To hide the fact that I was a female was even harder. Over the years my hair grew long like my mother's and my body matured as well. Every day I had to re-wrap bandages around my chest of double d's to the point that they looked like a man’s chest.

I had to also wear precise clothing and armor that hid my feminine side from other. Though the other pack leaders or should I say "old geezers" weren't helping either. They kept pushing me to take a mate to pass on my genes to another set of generations down the road. What's even worse is this girl Ayame just won't leave me alone.

For crying out loud even her grandfather just won't leave me alone. Though how can I pass my genes onto her if I'm a women!  So, to ease my mind a little bit I went with my best beta friends Ginta and Hakkaku to help feed the wolves. Out of the whole clan other than my parents they also knew about the secrets I've had to carry with me for all these years.


	2. Chapter 1

Koga's POV

  As we were feeding the wolves, I noticed a familiar scent in the air and couldn't help, but smirk. "I'm going ahead guys." By using the power of the shikon jewels embedded in my legs, I run faster than any wolf in my clan. From a distance I heard "Wait for us Koga!" Knowing that my subordinates will catch up to me later I continue my journey through the forest.

Feeling the wind run through my hair and hearing the birds sing they beautiful tunes always made me feel so relaxed and at home. I continue running until I came to clearing in the forest an there I saw Inuyasha and his friends setting up camp for the evening.

I knew that I shouldn't cause trouble, but Inuyasha was so fun to play with. His alpha feelings were like a switch that can be easily flick off and on whenever I please. Plus he's the only opponent that has ever beaten me in a battle before. So, by messing with his women, who I have no feelings for, is fun.

'Time for my usual routine' I thought as I ran up to Kagome.

"Kagome, my love you have returned to me!" I grab both her hands and hold them close to my heart in a fake gesture of love.

"Oh! Well hello Koga." Kagome replies back at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Get away from her!" The mutt yell at me as he unsheathes his Tessaiga. 

"And what are you going to do about it mutt?"

"Why you-!!" He growls angrily at me, but before he could attack me you heard Kagome yell "Sit Boy!!"

I laughed as Inuyasha was forcefully pulled head first into the ground by the necklace that hangs around his neck. I lean against a tree and watch as those two starts another endless shouting match that later sends Inuyasha once again slamming even harder into the ground below him.

I cross my arms and let out a tiny chuckle an turn my attention to the other members of their gang. In the shade Sango was sitting in front of a tree petting Kirara, Miroku, who was not being a pervert at the moment was fixing his staff and Shippo was happily eating a powder donut.

From what I could tell they were completely exhaust from there long and troublesome journey to collect all the shikon jewels and defeat the evil demon by the name of Naraku. As I sit down cross legged next to Shippo who hands me a bag of delicious human food called "potato chips."

My inner omega self was screaming in happiness as I took the first potato chip out of the bag. When I place the chip in my mouth a wave of flavors blast into my mouth making me shiver in delight. I quickly compose myself and looked around to see if anyone saw that when I see Inuyasha leaning against a tree staring back at me with a smirk on his face.

I push back the urge to blush and say, "What's the matter dog-face? Like what you see."

His face hardens with anger and snaps back at me. "No! I was just wondering why does the leader of the eastern wolf tribe has the ugliest face on the planet."

The grip on the chip bag tighten in my hand as I stood up from my place in the shade. One common rule we have in the demon world is to never insult an omega female or else she'll beat the living hell out of you, so that's what I just did.

I tackled the mangy mutt into the ground and got in a few good punches before he rolled us over and did the same to me. I quickly kicked him off and scrambled to my feet only to crumble to my knees as a horrible ache ruptures through my chest.

"What did you do Inuyasha?!" Miroku yells as everyone runs over to me.

"I didn't do anything to him. He just collapsed!"

"Are you okay Koga?" Sango questions me as she helps me onto my feet.

"I'm fine." I says as I push their hands away as the ache in my chest disappears only to appear again a split second later that make me crumble to my knees again.

"No you’re not fine!" Inuyasha yells at me as he pulls me to my feet. I look up to see his face full of concern. 'Why are you so concerned about me?' I thought.

"KOGA!!"

I turn my head to see Hakkaku and Ginta running at me with the wolves not far behind.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you poisoned?"

They says with deep concern in their voices. 'What am I missing here?' I thought as I lean on Ginta's shoulder for support as another wave of pain rushes through my body. It was then I realized that today was start of the spring heat for all the omegas in the wolf tribes.

I growled out in frustration as I realized how stupid I was for not noticing the signs. I must have been ignoring them for a long very time that the buildup of hormones in my body turned into pain. I whisper my findings to Ginta and Hakkaku who sign in relief.

"What are you guys chatting about over there?" Inuyasha questions us.

"Oh, nothing." Hakkaku waves his hand around nervously as Sango and Miroku looks at us suspiciously.

"Yah, me and Hakkaku were just thinking of taking Koga to our healers back at the cave."

Ginta pitches in as he grabs me by the arm and starts to pull me away from the gang only to be yanked back by Kagome.

"But aren't we closer to the village where Kaede lives?"

"That is true." Inuyasha yanks me out of Ginta's grasp despite my protests against this idea of a human doctor and starts to pull me in the direction of the village. I try digging my heels into the ground below which just makes the mutt even angrier than before.

"What's the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I can walk on my own dammit! I don't need a mutt dragging me there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After he lets my arm go Inuyasha marches ahead of the group in frustration. On our journey to the village the pain continue to grow to the point that I just wanted to collapse, but my pride won't let me do such a thing even when the idea was very tempting at the moment.

"Koga? You alright?" Ginta whispers in my ear.

I silently nod my head.

"We have to get you out of here."

"I know." I whisper back at him.

"Well, I got a plan. This is what we’re going to do." Hakkaku whispers to me and Ginta.

The plan was to have Ginta and Hakkaku hold off the gang as I make a break for it through the village to get away. 'Simple enough to remember, but will it work' I thought. A few seconds after we arrived at the village I turned to my right and made a run for it. I heard the gang protests from a distance as I made my way through the village.

I turned around to see Ginta and Hakkaku failed to grab Inuyasha because he was a few meters behind me. I quickly made a sharp left just as he rounded the corner. Just as I was about to reach the forest the pain in my chest returned making me skid to a halt. At that very moment Inuyasha tackles me to the ground.

"Koga?"

I try to talk, but nothing comes out. When my vision starts to fade I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	3. Chapter 2

Koga's POV

'What happened?' I thought as I tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I yelp in surprise and look around me to see lady Kaede sitting behind me. "What happened?" I question her as I take in my surrounding to notice that I'm in a tiny hut. I feel a light breeze down my chest and look down to see that I'm in fact butt naked.

"Ehhh!" I shout out in a panic as I cover myself with the blanket.

"You don't have to be frightened demon. No one but me and your companions has seen you since you past out."

"How long ago was that?" I question her with a blush on my face.

"About 2 days."

"Why-y was I out for 2 days?"

"Well lets me ask you this demon. Why have you been ignoring nature call?" Kaede says quietly as she sits next to me and hands me a bowl of soup.

"Nature call?" I questions her as I dig into the soup.

"To mate of course." When I heard the words from her mouth I couldn't help, but choke on the food that was still in my mouth. When I finally stopped choking I looked over at Kaede who had a small smile on her face.

"Well...as you can see I am a female demon..." I replied with nervousness.

"And?"

"And I'm the leader of the eastern wolf tribe..." I hand over my bowl to Kaede who fills it up with more soup.

"So, with your position you can easily find a mate or are you hiding something else." Kaede looks at me suspiciously as she hands the bowl back.

"Like what?" I wave my hands around nervously as I ate some more soup.

"You tell me demon."

I sign in defeat and place the empty bowl beside me. "I will only tell you this information if and only if you don't tell another single soul." She silently nods her head and quietly listens to my long life story. A few minutes later I take a deep breath as she takes a couple minutes to process all this information.

"So, basically you are afraid of what the clan will say if they find out your rank and gender." I silently nod my head.

"Now that is really stupid." She stated flatly.

"And what's that's suppose to mean!!" My body boils with anger.

"That your clan would be so easily fooled into thinking a person is heroic because of their rank and not because of who they are as an individual."

"Oh." I let my temper cool down. I then notice that there isn't anyone else here.

"So where did the gang go?"

"Your friends went to back home to gather some materials for your heat and when I realized you were a girl. I quickly sent Inuyasha and his group of friends on a three day trip to gather some medical herbs that I need. Knowing you and your secret I knew you wouldn't want anyone to know until the time is right."

I nodded my head in understanding. She then gets up from the floor and heads toward the door. "Where are you going?" I question her.

"To get some more food. Why don't you go take a bath in the hot spring that is near here? It will help with the pain."

I slowly nod my head as Kaede goes out through the door. When she was gone I climbed out from the futon and started looking around for clothes. I didn't feel like wearing any of my regular clothes to the spring so I grabbed a robe from Kaede's closet. When I finished getting dressed I headed off toward the springs.

When I arrived at the hot springs I took off the robe and place it on a tree branch nearby. I slowly climbed into waist high water and sighed in relief as my sore muscles started to feel better. I then sat down in the water and leaned on a rock where I took a small wolf nap.

1 hour later

I slowly open my eyes and let out a big yawn. 'I must be really exhausted' I thought. I stand up from the waist high water and stretch out my arms and legs to hear tiny pops coming from my muscles. 'Much better.' I thought.

"Koga?"

My body stiffens in surprise as I look behind me to see Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave review! Oh and I found a picture that kind of fix's what Koga would look like as a girl so this can help your imagination.  
> So go here:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9d/78/39/9d7839350e18c8adf3c25c494bb7c961.jpg


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was busy with college and stuff. So guys and gals I decided to show a chapter or more of Inuyasha's point of view during this time that lead up to him finding Koga at the hot springs. So enjoys!

(3 days earlier) Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha, can you get some fire wood?" Miroku calls out to me from the bottom of a tall oak tree.

"Sure." I slid off my perch on a tree branch and land right next to Miroku.

"Don't take too long." Miroku says as he walk back over to everyone in the middle of the field.

"As if I would ever take that long." I mutter to myself as I walk deeper into the forest. A few minutes later I had an arm full of tree branches. Just as I was about to start walking back to camp I felt a huge demon presence heading towards the gang. I dumped all of the branches back onto the forest floor and started running back to the gang. I smelled the air for Naraku, but recognized a familiar scent.

'That mangy wolf just won't quit.' I thought as I arrived back at camp. When I looked across the field I saw Koga holding Kagome's hand and the thought of them being together made my inner alpha angry. I didn't know why, but the thought of Koga going out with someone else made my blood boil with rage.

"Get away from her!" I yell out at Koga as I unsheathe my Tessaiga.

"And what are you going to do about it mutt?" Koga questions me in a mocking gesture as he places his hands on his hips.

"Why you-!!" I prepare to charge him when Kagome yells "Sit boy!!" I yelp in pain as my body is forcefully pulled into the ground. 'Darn that necklace' I thought as pulled my head out of the ground and looked up at Kagome.

"Why did you do that for?" I bark at her as I jumped to my feet.

"You’re an idiot you know that." Kagome lets out a huge sigh and crosses her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell at her only to hear those words again.

"Sit boy." 

After I was slammed into the floor again I limped over to where the gang was and leaned against a tree next to Miroku. From there I watched as Shippo gave Koga his favorite treat "potato chips." When Koga took the first bite I saw as his body let out a few shivers of delight and his tail wag back and forth in happiness. I smirk at his flushed face as our eyes meet.

"What's the matter dog face? Like what you see." He taunted me as he eats another chip.

"What?" I quickly compose myself and replied back in anger, "No! I was just wondering why does the leader of the eastern wolf tribe has the ugliest face in all the demon world."

I didn't know why he got so angry all of a sudden, but like a wolf he pounced onto me. We wrestled for a couple minutes and when he finally jumped off of me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and prepared for the next attack when Koga collapses to the ground in pain.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Miroku yells at me as everyone runs over to Koga.

"I didn't do anything to him. He just collapsed!" I reply back to Miroku as I watch Sango help Koga onto his feet.

"Are you alright Koga?"

"I'm fine." Koga waves off their hands as he takes another step forward before he lets out another yelp of pain and crumbles again to the floor below him.

"No, you're not fine!" My inner alpha screamed to take him away from this place and help take away the ache in his chest. As I helped him onto his feet he looked up at me in pain, but when I looked into his eyes I saw slight glimpse of surprise. 'Why is he so surprised?' I thought.

"KOGA!!"

I looked behind me and saw Koga's companions Ginta and Hakkaku running over to us. I lets out a slight growl as they swipe Koga from my arms and started asking him a bunch of questions. I turned toward Miroku and asked him, "What do you think is wrong with Koga?"

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"Maybe those chips gave him a bad stomach ache?" 

"I don't think that would give him chest pain Shippo." Miroku says. I look suspiciously at Ginta and Hakkaku who for some reason sigh in relief at something Koga says.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" I question them.

"Oh nothing." Hakkaku waves at us nervously that make me, Miroku and Sango even more suspicious.

"Yah, we were just thinking of taking Koga back to the caves for him to rest." Ginta pitches in as he tries to drag Koga away when Kagome says "But aren't we closer to where Kaede live?"

"Yes. We are only a few hours away." Miroku replies.

"Then let’s get moving already." I say as I grab Koga and drag him along with me away from Ginta despite his protests against the idea of a human doctor. I growled in frustration as Koga kept digging his heels into the ground below him making even harder to pull him along. I turn towards him.

"What the hell is your problem!?" 

"I can walk on my own dammit! I don't need a mutt to drag me around!" He yells back at me.

"Fine!"  
"Fine!"

I let go of his arm and March of ahead of the group in anger. A few hours later as we got closer to the village I looked behind me to check on Koga who is looking paler than his usual tanned self. I let out a small sigh of frustration. 'Why won't you let me help you?' I thought. It was then I heard a small chuckle from my left.

I looked over to see Kagome laughing at me. "Who are you laughing at?" I bare my teeth at her.

"Oh nothing." She smiles lightly at me.

"You care about him. Don't you, Inuyasha?"

I blinked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about woman." I pout and look ahead of me as she chuckles next to me. 'I like him as a friend, right?' I thought to myself as we arrived to the village when I heard Sango yell "Hey!" and turned around to see Koga making a run for it into the village. "Get him Inuyasha!" Miroku yells as he and the others are being held by Ginta and Hakkaku. 

I nod my head and leap over them after Koga. A few minutes into the chase I noticed Koga running more slower than his usual pace. 'Is he in that much in pain?' I thought as I rounded the corner. Just as I was close enough to grab him he skidded to a stop. Before I could react I collided with Koga's back and ended up tackling him to the ground. I groaned in pain and sit up to look down at Koga.

"Koga?" I call out to him as he slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

"Koga!" I yell at him as I try to shake him awake. No matter what I did he wouldn't wake up. I leaned down to pick him up and ran off in a hurry to Kaede's hut. 

Kaede's Hut

"What's wrong with him?" I question the old hag as she looks over Koga's vital signs. 

"I'm not sure?" She says as she continues her examinations. I continue watching her intensively when she says “I can't work while you’re breathing down my neck, so go wait outside with your friends. “Go on." 

Underneath a Tree

"Is Koga going to be alright?" Shippo questions me as I sit down next to him and the others.

"I don't know Shippo."

"Did Kaede say anything?" Kagome questions me.

"She says she doesn't know yet." I look around to look for Ginta and Hakkaku, but see no sign of them.

"Where the wolf's companions?" I question Miroku.

"They must have went to check on Koga." Miroku replies back at me. "Just be patient Inuyasha. Koga's going to be fine. I'm sure of it." I let out a loud sigh and lean back against the tree. One hour later I look over toward the hut to see the old hag step outside of her tiny hut. I jump to my feet as she walks over to us. 

"Did you figure out what wrong with him?" I question her.

"Indeed." She says as she Miroku a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Miroku questions her.

"A list I put together of all the herbs we will need to treat him."

"Where will we find them?" Sango asks her.

"Far up the mountains north of here about a 4 day trip."

"Don't worry we'll come back with these herbs and make Koga better. You'll see." I reply as we headed off towards the mountains. 'Hang in there Koga.' I thought as we left the village towards the North Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guy, so enjoy!!

Normal POV (2 days earlier)

“Are we there yet?” Inuyasha questions Miroku impatiently.

“No.”

“Are we there now?”

“No.”

“Now?”

“Inuyasha!” Miroku yells at him in frustration.

“Okay…okay…sheesh,” Inuyasha grumble to himself.

“Don’t worry Inuyasha we are almost there,” Kagome assures him by patting his head.

“But Koga could be already-!” Inuyasha lets out a yelp as Sango pinches his right side. He looks back at her angrily. “Why did you do that for?” He questions her.

“Because you are giving me headache,” She rubs her head in frustration. “Now calm down and stop pestering Miroku.”

“But-“

“Are you suggesting that Kaede, the best healer we know, can’t take care of Koga?” Sango crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at Inuyasha.

“Well no-,” Inuyasha tries to protest when Sango cuts him off from speaking again.

“Then relax a little bit Inuyasha. No good will come to Koga if we are tire ourselves out before we even get there.” Sango lets out a huge grin as Inuyasha lets out a long sigh.

“Alright, but no promises.”

Inuyasha POV (1 day earlier)

On the other side of the Northern Mountain I lets out a sigh of relief as we finish up collecting the last of the herbs for Kaede.

“Is that all of them?” I question Sango as I pass her the last of the herbs.

“Yep that’s all of them.” She replies back at me.

“Alright!” I shout in happiness.

“Mission Accomplished!” Shippo shouts right next to me.

On our way back to the village despite my protest to keep moving forward the gang decided to camp for the night at the base of the mountain. I grumbled to myself as we now have to wait one more day before we can go back to the village to give Koga the herbs he needs to get better.

“Inuyasha are you pouting?” Shippo questions me in curiosity.

“N-no!” I shout at him in embarrassment.

“Aww.” Kagome and Sango coos at me as my face starts to turn bright red in anger.

“I am not pouting!” I yell at them and walk over to the other side of the camp to turn my back towards them. My ears twitch in annoyance as I hear tiny giggles coming from the other side of the camp. Just as I was about to yell at them again I hear a tiny rustle coming from the bushes in front of me.

I quickly get up and pull my sword out of its sheath and yell, “who goes there?!” Just as I took a step toward the bushes a pair of familiar wolves fell out of the bushes.

“Ginta…Hakkaku? What are you guys doing here?!” I question them. ‘Aren’t they supposed to be helping Kaede take care Koga?’ I thought to myself.

“Dammit Hakkaku led us in the wrong direction.” Ginta rubs his head as he gets off of Hakkaku.

Hakkaku groans in pain as he sits up next to Ginta. “It’s not my fault the forest looks the same at night.”

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sango questions them as both she and Miroku help them onto their feet.

“Well we were getting some…things that Koga might need when he wakes up.” Hakkaku says while patting a sac attached to his hip.

“Like what,” Shippo asks him in curiosity.

“Nothing,” Hakkaku chuckles as I eye him suspiciously.

“I thought you said that it was for Koga?” I replied.

“Oh. Umm I did?” Hakkaku replies nervously as I glare at him, but before I could interrogate him any further Ginta covers his mouth.

“What he means to say is that it’s a…type of medicine that could help with his illness,” Ginta replies.

“Then why didn’t he say that in the first place?” Kagome asks him.

“I don’t know?” Ginta crosses his arms and looks back at Hakkaku who is chuckling nervously to himself.

“Anyway why don’t you stay here for the night?” Sango says as she heads back to her seat beside the campfire.

“Yah if it’s too dark to see then it will be much better for you guys to stay here with us for the night. Right?” Kagome questions them as she helps pulls them toward the campfire.

“But-but we have to hurry up help Koga or else-!” Ginta tries to say before I cut him off.

“Or else what?” I ask him suspiciously.

“N-nothing,” Ginta replies back at me in fear.

“Good.” I reply back at them with a smirk on my face and before they could protest any further I started to drag them towards the center of the camp.

Normal POV

The next morning (Present Day)

Inuyasha and the gang accompanied with Ginta and Hakkaku head back to the village where they find Lady Kaede teaching her students how to defend themselves against powerful demons. She looks back at them in surprise.

“Back so early I see.” She looks back at Ginta and Hakkaku.

“Why are you so surprised to see us old hag?” Inuyasha questions her.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Kaede gets up onto her feet and asks Miroku. “Do you have the herbs I asked for?” She questions him.

“Yes.” Miroku replies back at Kaede as he give her the basket.

“Good.” Kaede takes the basket from Miroku and starts to walk back toward the hut. As they all entered the tiny hut they all noticed Koga wasn’t there. “Where did that mangy wolf pup go?” Inuyasha questions Kaede.

“He went to take a bath in the bathhouse down the street.” Kaede answers.

“I’ll go get him,” Inuyasha tells Kaede as he leaves the hut.

Inuyasha’s POV

When I got to the bath house I looked inside to see Koga wasn’t there, so I head back to hut only to see Kaede, Ginta and Hakkaku talking outside of the hut. I quickly hide behind a bush and listen in to their conversation.

“Hurry now toward the hots spring in the back before Inuyasha come back and sees that you two are gone.”

I watch as Kaede hands them Koga’s clothing and rushes them toward the back of the hut. I wait patiently for Kaede to walk back into the hut and hurry after Ginta and Hakkaku. A few minutes into my pursuit I catch up to Ginta and Hakkaku who is walking cautiously through the forest.

“Hey guys what are you two doing back here?” I say to them as I step into the clearing behind them. Right then Ginta let out a yelp and jumped into the safety of Hakkaku’s arms. I let out a chuckle as Ginta starts to blush in embarrassment.

“N-nothing.” Ginta snaps back at me as he prays himself from Hakkaku’s arms.

“Then what are you doing with Koga’s clothing?” I reply back at them while pointing at the forgotten clothing on the ground.

“Umm well we were bringing these to Koga,” Hakkaku replies back at me as Ginta gives him a look of disapproval.

“They you wouldn’t mind if I helped you guys out.” I pick up the clothing off the ground only for them to be snatched away by Ginta.

“You can’t do that!” Ginta shouts at me.

I look back at him in anger. “And why not?”

“Because you’re a guy,” Hakkaku says.

I look back at Hakkaku in confusion. “Aren’t we all guys?”

“Y-Yah.” Hakkaku replies back at me nervously.

“Then it wouldn’t be a problem. Right, Ginta?” I walk over to Ginta who seems to be sweating from maybe the heat.

“Yah.”

I nod my head in approval and snatch the clothes back from Ginta and hurried up ahead of them towards the hot springs.

The Hot Springs

Inuyasha’s POV

When I arrived at the hot springs I spotted a robe hanging off a branch and thought ‘Koga must be close back.’ Just as I was about to look around for Koga I saw heard a splash in the water to my right. When I looked over I saw a figure standing up in the water. I let out a gasp as my eyes traveled up the tanned back of none other than the mangy wolf himself.

I watched as water dripped down from his pony tail down the curve of his back. I lick my dry lips and let my eyes wander further down his back stopping at the curve of his rear. I shake my head in an attempted to erase all of the dirty thoughts in my mind.

‘This is the wolf for crying out loud! Why am I even thinking of him in that way?’ I thought to myself. Just as I was about to call out to Koga my voice goes dry as I see in body turn around only to see a pair of breasts!! I close my eyes and reopen them only to see that was indeed Koga with a womanly figure.

To wake myself from my imagination I decide to call out to the figure in front of me.

“Koga?”


	6. Chapter 5

Normal POV

"Koga?"

Koga's body stiffens as she opens her eyes and looks up from the water to meet a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her in shock. 'I thought he wasn't going to be back for another day or so?'

"I thought I had more time." Koga mumbles to herself as she quickly fastens her hair up into a messy pony tail.

"Time for what exactly?" Inuyasha questions her as he lets his eyes roam over the wolf's body in front of him. Before Koga could reply she looks up at Inuyasha and notices that his gaze wasn't fixed on her face anymore, but on her body. She let out a mutter of several curses in her native tongue and crosses her arms over her breasts.

"Do you mind?!" Koga barks at Inuyasha in anger. Inuyasha's eyes shift upward towards Koga's face which turns a darker shade of red. Still in shock Inuyasha blinks at Koga for a few more seconds before he turns his head away from the scene in front of him and he closes his eyes.

"Here." Inuyasha says as he stretches out his left arm towards her. Koga looks down at the bundle of clothing and snatches it from his hand. She looks over at Inuyasha making sure he wasn't peeking before she climbs out the hot spring and quickly puts on the clothing.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha opens his eyes and turns back around to see the wolf finishing the last touches to her outfit. 'How could I not see this coming?' Inuyasha questions himself as Koga turns toward him.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Inuyasha questions her as she walks past him. Koga stops briefly to look back at Inuyasha and replies with a short no before she continues walking back towards the village. Inuyasha growls in frustration a runs at Koga, tackling her to the ground.

"Dammit we are your friends Koga!" Inuyasha snaps at her as he pins hers arms over her head. Koga looks up at Inuyasha in shock. 'Did this secret really effect the mutt that much?'

"So now were friends? We've been rivals since I could remember." She snarls at him and rolls them over pinning Inuyasha to the ground. "What changed Inuyasha?!"

"I'm in love with you!"

"W-What." Koga stutters in surprise. Inuyasha takes in a deep breath before he shoves Koga off of him an sits up next to her. Koga hesitantly sits down next to Inuyasha an looks at him suspiciously.

"How? I thought you hated me...Was it my good looks?" Koga teases Inuyasha as he lets out a mutter of curses as the tips of his ears turned a bright shade of red.

"N-no! It wasn't that." Inuyasha yells back at her in embarrassment.

"So your saying I not good looking?" Koga teases him some more. 'Cute' she thinks to herself as another blush forms across Inuyasha's face.

"N-no." Inuyasha stutters looking away from Koga.

"Then tell me." Koga moves to sit in front him. Inuyasha takes in another breath to calm his nerves before he lifts his head to looks up into Koga's eyes with determination. 'It's now or never.' He thought to himself.

"Since I've meet you." He states bluntly.

"That long," Koga looks back at him startled. "But I thought you were in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha chuckles. "Kagome's been going out with some dude back in her world." Koga looks back at Inuyasha in shock.

"But I thought for sure you had the hots for Kagome." Koga replies back at him. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Kagome's like a little sister I never had." He crosses his arms in front of him.

"T-then explain why every time I tried to talk to her you got so angry you look like you wanted to rip my head off with your bare hands mutt-face!"

Inuyasha's ears twitch with annoyance. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Nope." Inuyasha sighs.

"Now answer my question mutt-face." Koga crosses her arms in front of her impatiently.

"I was jealous." Koga raises an eyebrow. "Because..."

"Because of how much you were paying attention to Kagome instead of me." Inuyasha looks away as another blush forms across his face. Koga stares at him silently for several minutes before she looks down at the ground an lets out a small stream of chuckles. Inuyasha lets back at her in anger and narrows his eyes at her.

"What's so funny wolf?" Koga looks back up at him with a toothy grin which makes Inuyasha's heart skip a beat.

"Because we are both idiots." Koga looks up into Inuyasha's eyes an notices that there is a hint of confusion behind him. She looks away from Inuyasha as her checks turn a light shade of pink.

"I...I flirted with Kagome to get you to pay attention to me." Koga stutters a tiny bit as she looks away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha crosses his arms and smirks at her. "So..." Inuyasha continues as he quietly gets up onto his feet and starts to walk over behind the female wolf.

"So I have a small crush on you as well baka." Koga replies in embarrassment as Inuyasha's grin widens.

"So you like me." Inuyasha teases Koga as her blush darkens.

"Yes! I just said that baka!" Koga then lets out a tiny squeak as she is suddenly pulled up into a pair of muscular arms.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Koga questions him as he hugs her from behind. Inuyasha lightly nips at the top of her right ear. "Nothing." He whispers into her ear as he leans down to nip at her collarbone.

"B-but aren't you mad?" Koga questions him. She lets out a small whimper as Inuyasha's fangs lightly scraps over her skin.

"About what?" Inuyasha leans up away from her neck and narrows his eyes at her.

"About me being a wom-." Koga lets out another yelp as she's spun around to be pinned to a tree as Inuyasha's left arm slid behind her holding her lower back. When Koga looks up her eyes widen at Inuyasha's lustful glare and tries to look away.

"Oh no you don't." Before she could look away Inuyasha grabbed her chin with his right hand and tilted her head back at him.

"Look." Inuyasha sighs and looks up into her deep blue eyes. "I could less if you were a man or a woman because...I love you Koga and that's never going to change."

"Although I'm still mad that you lied to me, so in exchange for lying to me I get to kiss you." Inuyasha smiled cheekily at her as Koga looks back at him in shock.

"Ehhh! B-but." Koga stutters. "But what?" Inuyasha taunts her.

"B-but I haven't kissed anyone before." Koga blushes in embarrassment. Inuyasha's eyes look downward towards a pair of pink lips and leans down letting his lips hover over Koga's.

"Well then I'll just have to change that..." Inuyasha whispers as he presses his lips against Koga's whose eyes widen before they close shut. Koga lets out a small moan and clutches at Inuyasha's shirt as Inuyasha lightly nips at her bottom lip. Koga then push Inuyasha away lightly from her as she feels the effects of her heat coming back.

"Stop-p Inuyasha. We shouldn't be doing this." Koga pants softly as Inuyasha pulls her close to him and nips at the left side of neck again.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha whispers into her skin and bites lightly onto her collarbone which makes her whimper.

"Because I'm in heat and if you don't stop..." She pauses and hisses as Inuyasha's bites her ear.

"If I don't what?" He questions her and leans back to look at his accomplishment. He looked at the flushed tanned skin that is lined with small bite marks he place onto her neck and ear. He then looks back at her which he sees a pair of swollen pink lips and deep blue eyes that you could easily be sucked into.

"If you don't stop then I won't be able to control myself." Koga replies back at him she taking in a deep breath.

"What? A big, bad alpha wolf can't control herself?" Inuyasha questions Koga right before he leans down and whispers across her lips.

"Or should I say omega."

He leans back to look at Koga to see a shocked expression on her face. "What you didn't think I would find that out as well too did you."

"B-but how?" She questions him.

"Well I am a dog demon and like you wolf demons we have a high sense of smell. So I could already smell you were an omega once you got out of the water." Koga mentally hits herself in the head as she remembers that he is a half-breed.

"Now where were we?" He questions her as he leans down to capture her lips into another lip lock, but before he could do that a call of "Koga? Inuyasha?" echoed throughout the forest. Like a deer in headlights Koga and Inuyasha looks over at not only one, but all of their comrades.

"Well this seems to be a predicament." Miroku says with a huge smirk on his face as Koga blushes and buries her head into Inuyasha's chest an hopes that this day couldn't get any more embarrassing then it seems.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Inuyasha." Kagome looks over at Koga.

"You too Missy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the holdup guys, just been busy with college stuff. i hope you guys enjoys this chapter.

Past (Recap)

“You have a lot of explaining to do Inuyasha.” Kagome says to Inuyasha and looks towards me and smirks.

“You to Missy.”

Present (Koga’s POV)

‘Well, that was embarrassing’ I thought to myself as the gang and I were walking back to Kaede’s hut. I couldn’t believe that my secret was revealed to not only Inuyasha, but to his little pack as well. I didn’t know what to think. While we were walking back I couldn’t help but let my thoughts run wild and I started to think ‘what would have happened if Kagome and the others didn’t disturb me and Inuyasha.’

Koga’s Day Dream (Normal POV)

“Now, where were we?" He questions Koga as he leans down a captures her lips. Koga whole body lit up on fire as Inuyasha passionately kisses her wrapping his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer. Flushed against his chest Koga let out a gasp as Inuyasha pulls away from her lips and begins to plant soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone.  
Koga then shivers as Inuyasha’s hands slide underneath her clothing and caresses her bare skin. 

“Something wrong?” Inuyasha questions her as he nibbles on the tip of her ear. Inuyasha grins as he watches Koga turns a shade darker as she bites her lip in embarrassment.

“N-no b-but aren’t we going a little too f-fast.” Koga stutters a little.

“Aww is the big bad wolf scared?” Inuyasha mocks her and grins as Koga’s face turns bright red with anger. She yells at him.

“No, I’m not scared of anything!” Koga barks at him only to turn a little pale as she just realized what she just did. Inuyasha grins evilly at her, but before Koga could try to shove him away Inuyasha tackle her to the ground. Comically a cloud of dust forms around the two as clothes fly everywhere around them.

“W-wait I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, sure you didn’t.”

“No Noo Nooo-Ahh!!”

End of Dream

As Koga continues walking she doesn’t notice that someone in front of her stopped walking until she collides with them.

Koga’s POV

I rub my nose as I look up to see that I had bumped into Kagome. I notice that she has a huge smirk on her face.

“What?” I questioned her.

“Oh nothing.” Kagome says as she continues walking along. ‘What was that about?’ I think to myself. As we walking until we arrive at Kaede’s hut.

Kaede’s Hut

I waited anxiously for a response as Kagome and the others did nothing, but stare at me for the longest few minutes of my life. After a few more minutes I, couldn’t contain my patients any longer and was about to say something when I hear.

“How did I not see this?” I look over at the monk who starts pout in frustration. I look down at my hands in guilt, but before I could apologize my hands were yanked up from my lap. I look up in surprise to see Miroku with a weird glint in his eye. ‘Uh Oh.’ I thought to myself.

“How did I not notice such a beautiful woman like you?” Miroku says as he places a kiss onto my hand. 

“Will you bear my children?” He questions me.

“Umm,” not knowing what to say I look over at everyone else to see a couple of tic marks all over Sango’s and Inuyasha’s head, Kagome is laughing nervously and Shippo shakes his head in disappointment as he continues to pet Kirara’s head. A few bonks on the head later Miroku is sitting next to Sango with two giant lumps on the top pf his head. I chuckle at the scene in front of me. I then turn towards Kagome.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” I question her nervously.

She shakes her head. “Of course, not.”

“B-but I lied to all of you.” I motion towards her and the others.

“That is very true,” Sango replies. “But we can make an exception for that. Right, Kirara?” Kirara walks over to me and rubs her head against my hand purring in agreement.

“B-but don’t you want me to do something for you in return?” I question them.

“Well you can start off by bearing my chi-!” Miroku says right before Sango hits him on the head again.

“Well...you can pay us back by just being yourself. Okay?” Kagome replies with a huge smile on her face. I look over at all of them in astonishment as they give me all reassuring smiles of encouragement. I then look over at Inuyasha who gives me a small smile. I couldn’t contain all the feelings that swell up inside me and then tears started to pour from my eyes.

‘Stupid omega emotions,’ I thought to myself as I tried to wipe away all the tears that were flooding from my eyes only to be pulled into a warm hug. Whoever was holding me whispered soft reassuring whispers and rubbed my back as I continued to sob. Feeling exhausted I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Normal POV

As Koga woke up she smelt a strong smell of spice, ramen and hint of vanilla. She didn't know why, but those smells gave her comfort, something she haven't felt in a while. Without thinking Koga snuggle into the warmth, that was surrounding her, some more. It was then she heard a small groan above her head which cause her to freeze.

Koga opened one eye and looked around to see she was still in Kaede's hut, but what was she sleeping on. She gulped quietly to herself and lifted her head slowly. She looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully above her. Koga noticed how Inuyasha's body was cramped in such a way to suit her sleeping form, but not his own. She chuckled softly knowing that he would later complain about his aching back.

She lifted her hand to brush a single silver strand aside from his face and let her eyes glaze over his face. Being in the arms of her crush wasn't something Koga thought would happen in a matter of days, her eyes then stopped at his pink lips. The lips that had not only devoured hers, but had also given her so much pleasure.

Koga leaned up hesitantly, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as her lips drew closer. When her lips were just one inch away her eyes looked up to see the mutt was still indeed sleeping soundly not knowing of what she had in mind. Licking her parched lips, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Shivers traveled down her spine as the kiss lasted for what seem like hours was only a minute long.

After a few more seconds passed by she slowly pulled back and look up to see a pair of yellow eyes looking back at her. Startled Koga let out a yelp and tried to jump back only for the arms around her waist pull her body back flushed against Inuyasha's chest.

"I-It's n-not what it looks like!" Koga stutters as she tries to push herself off of Inuyasha. Her cheeks darken in color as a husky chuckle leaves Inuyasha's lips.

"Oh? Is that so," Inuyasha replies as he raises an eyebrow while looking down at the wolf who looks away in embarrassment.

"Yes..." Koga says hesitantly as a smirk slowly forms onto Inuyasha's face.

"So, you weren't doing any of this a few minutes ago?" Inuyasha questions Koga as he grabs her chin and pulls her into a gentle kiss. Koga breath hitches as Inuyasha lightly nips at her bottom lip. She lets out a small whimper when he breaks the kiss.

"And if I did?" Koga replies as she looks into his love filled eyes.

"Well let me show you how it's really done," Inuyasha says as he pulls her into a deep kiss. Koga lets out a moan as Inuyasha's tongue slowly pushes into her mouth. Shivers run down Koga's spine as Inuyasha's hands slide underneath her vest, brushing his fingers over her sides.

Koga clutches his kimono an lets out shy moans as Inuyasha breaks the kiss and continues downward bites softly at her neck. She lets out a yelp when he bites down on her collarbone. Wanting to feel more Koga rocks her hips into his drawing a small groan from his lips.  
Rocking her hips Koga groans as an even larger bulge form in Inuyasha's lap. Growling Inuyasha pulls Koga fully onto his bulge and locks his arms around her waist keeping her in place.

Koga whimpers she feels a rush of heat traveling throughout her body. It was then Koga felt a familiar trickle of liquid in between her legs. Horrified Koga tries to scramble out of Inuyasha's lap only for his hold to tighten.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha questions her as he buries his head into her neck. Breathing in her scent, he purrs softly as he catches a hint of pine mix with honey.

"I n-need to go take a bath. I-I stink," Koga replies weakly as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"Again?" Inuyasha pulls back and watches as Koga's cheeks darken with color. When he was about to question her once more the flap in front of the doorway was brushed aside revealing it was the perverted monk, Miroku.

"Was I interrupting something?" Miroku questions them as he walks further into the hut and places a basket of food down near the door.

"No, I was just getting ready to leave." Koga replies as she stands up out of his lap and makes a hasty escape. Leaving behind a frustrated Inuyasha and a chucking monk in her wake.

"Dammit monk you have the worst timing ever." Inuyasha sighs as he stands up and stretches. He lets out a sigh of relief as his back lets out a small pop.

"Quite frankly that was my best timing ever, but it looks like you were enjoying yourself a little too much Inuyasha." Miroku says as he grabs a pot off the nearby shelf.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha grumbles as he rubs his head.

"You know what I mean?" Miroku says with a sly smile leaving Inuyasha puzzled.

"Natures call."

"?"

"Randy Dandy."

"??"

"Pot of gold?"

"???!"

Miroku lets out a sigh and uncrosses his arms to points at Inuyasha's crotch. Curious Inuyasha looks down to find a wet patch on the crotch area of his pants.

"Huh?...This isn't mine I swear." Inuyasha replies as Miroku lets out a small chuckle.

"Then whose is it Inuyasha, obviously it can't be mine." Miroku says as he lights the fire underneath the pot.

'What the hell is this?' Inuyasha thought as he ran his finger onto the damp area of his pants and brought his nose. As he breathed in, Inuyasha's heart throbs and his inner alpha cries out as this intoxicating scent enters his body.

It was then Inuyasha remembers the moment he had with Koga earlier that makes his crotch jolt back to life and throb with want. He clenches his fists and give Miroku a look which makes the monk nod back in understanding. He then grabs his sword from the wall before he runs out the hut.

'I'm coming for you Koga, my sweet omega.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.


End file.
